


My Demons

by RiceBowlDevils



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: No Relationship, inside the walls, mikasa may be depressed, titan Mikasa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 13:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiceBowlDevils/pseuds/RiceBowlDevils
Summary: Trapped. That's what she felt like, and that's what she is. She's trapped, in her emotions and in her house. And in the walls.I didn't know what to make the summary, sorreh XD give it a try though.





	My Demons

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Its Ellie, I'm not sure if I should make this a multi chapter fanfiction. I will if you want me to though, If you guys do want me to then I will, I will just have to think of something though XD I wrote this when i was a little depressed, but I'm okay now c: I would like to mention that I have other fanfiction ideas, but I won't be posting anything in a little while. I write when I'm inspired. As I said before, I do have other fanfiction ideas, such as The Last Of Us, and attack on titan, and I currently have no harry potter ideas but I may in the future. I'll end this here, Enjoy!

**Hello! It's Ellie here, I wrote this when I had the urge to write something and i was kind of depressed when writing this. I hope you like it though, I might make it into a multi chapter fiction, tell me if you want it to be though. I have a small idea on what it can lead to, but I'm not quite sure yet if I should make it into a multi chapter.**   
****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on titan in any way.**

  
Trapped. That's what she felt like, and that's what she is. She's trapped, in her emotions and in her house. In the walls, and every night she feels consumed by the darkness, like it's eating her up inside, her secrets are itching to escape the box she's trapped them in, and her demons are eating her away, and slowly but painfully, she's losing herself to the madness and the reality of the world.

  
And the world and the cruel humans strike fear inside her and she can't escape them for long, too many close calls has weakened her, her will to survive fades by the day and every month, she loses hope that she will come back, living inside the walls is a nightmare, one that never ends.

  
Constantly hiding and struggling to survive, and each year food steers clear of her safe haven, and closer to the danger... closer, to the humans. Every year having to scavenge further and further away, and the more dangerous it gets.

  
This is the world where Mikasa survives in, the cruel world she lives in alone.. what is there left to see good in the world? the life of a titan is a terrible, lonely one. One that no one should ever live.

  
**Hope you liked it! feel free to leave a comment and kudos! would be greatly appreciated, and tell me if you want this as a multi chapter fan fiction! Also sorry, it's very short.**


End file.
